utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Eleka Scatter
Supplemental Information Hair color: Blue black Eye color: White Outfit: Scatter wears a short sleeved-white shirt with hem, half thigh-length rich black-garment that looks like a Scottish kilt from front but actually it is a short pants, and a pair of black&white converse. He has bunny ears on his head and two piercings on his right ear. Scatter also wears a black bangle with white "Zero-I" imprinted-on his left wrist. Re;2 : Scatter wears a white bunny eared parka and pink half-pants. Inside the parka, he wears a blue-pink non-sleeved turtleneck, and blue-pink shoes. Nationality: unknown Race: cyborg Blood Type: A Background Story A boy lost his family in a plane crash when he was 5 and then taken into an orphanage. He was physically and mentally disabled, he lost his sight and ability to hear. The trauma also made him almost like a mute. 2 scientists adopted him and they secretly performed experiments on him in order to make him back into a normal boy. However, after years of experiments, the scientists changed their mind and turned the boy into an other cyborg instead. They attached the boy artificial body parts and eyes. Furthermore also erased the trauma from his brain. And because one of the scientists loved cute stuff, she attached artificial bunny ears on the boy's head. When the boy had finally been reborn and opened his new eyes for the first time, they named him Eleka Scatter. Trivia *Scatter will most likely do anything for cakes. *Otoshi An calls him "bunnybun". *He has sharp hearing that he could hear to people's talk even just only a whisper. *Actually his real ears don't work anymore, it's the bunny ears which perform as his ears. In Re;2, his real ears are placed with robotic part and work as his hearing; the bunny ears are removed. *Scatter dislikes planes but has no problem travelling with them. *....He does not understand the reason of his dislike of planes. *Mentioning Kagamine twins in front of him could make his head hot, literally. *Leave a room messy, he will tidy it up asap, perfectly. *Looking cool is everything for Scatter. *His eyes have no irises or pupils, they are wholly white. *Scatter actually does not dislike ghosts, he HATE them. *Give him cake and everything will be fine :D. *Although he is usually called "Scatter", some personnel in Sunspot Cycle call him "Eleka". *...."Eleka" is not really a family name. Voice Configuration The current voicebank (CV) is always being configured. Scatter has capabilities to read both Romaji and Hiragana USTs. He is only capable to sing in Japanese. He has neither "breath" nor "L" samples. The samples have less than one second-recordings. Scatter has neither genderbend / genderpitch voice (female voice that usually comes from g- flag) nor older age-voice (when users use g+ flag). Using Scatter's voicebank is very tricky that user will most likely often to edit the flags, envelopes, pitch, and use multiple resamplers in the worst case. Eleka Scatter's voicebank is under private use. For more concerns on Scatter's voicebank, contact Alexanderite via deviantART By requesting the voicebank, you are expected to follow the voice configuration settings and distribution conditions said above and the usage clause listed below. Plus... you are expected to overcome headache and ear-ringing that might occur afterwards. Re;2 is currently under configuration. ' This is the sample of the beta Replicant Re;2 is no longer a private voicebank. It is planned to be released around August or earlier. Usage Clause / Terms and Conditions #Users comply with UTAU Usage Policy. #Users cannot claim to own this character or the voicebank itself. #Users must not use this character for commercial purpose without permission. #Users must not violate any right of third person/party by using this character. #Users should not use this character in the way of remarkably ruining the image of this character. #Users must not use this character to slander or insult other person/party, or in the way of being offensive to public order and morals. #Political expression is forbidden! #Users are allowed to modify the oto.ini but for improvement purposes. #Users must not rename, edit, or/and pitch voice samples in purpose to be claimed as users' own. Song List '夜咄ディセイブ 【UTAU合唱】オツキミリサイタル【20 UTAU+ⅠA】 Information subject to change without prior notice. Do not modify this page without author's permission. Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia Category:Private UTAUloids Category:HACK Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids